Conventional gas lasers have many components including such things as electrodes, inductors, ground spacers, and alignment screws, that must be precisely positioned, fitted, and aligned under highly demanding tolerances within a gas laser housing as part of the assembly process. Unfortunately, the methods and construction of conventional gas lasers require much time, effort, and expense.
In addition, performance and quality regarding such things as inter-electrode gap and cooling efficiency of the assembled gas lasers can vary widely among individual gas lasers of the same construction due to the demanding tolerances and difficult assembly procedures. Furthermore, imperfections such as bowing, twisting, or other dimensional anomalies in the gas laser housing itself result from the extrusion, casting, machining, and other manufacturing processes used in the manufacturing of the housing and can adversely impact the quality of the laser bore itself, adversely impact uniformity of the electric field within the discharge area of the gas laser, and also degrade cooling efficiencies thereby further adversely impacting laser performance. These adverse effects can result in poor beam quality and poor beam power levels of conventional gas lasers even when costly and time consuming assembly procedures are implemented.